


Please Stay

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex Mention, Cunnilingus, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Trans Character, Trans Hux, hux seems like a jerk at first but bear w him he has reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux have been together for some time, and up until now the strictly fuck-and-leave relationship was going well. When Kylo finally voices that he wants there to be more between them than sex, Hux pushes him away - out of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> this was written between like....12-3 AM or something so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ an attempt was made. as an afab nb/trans person...idk some of this reflects my own personal insecurities lmao. ive been wanting to write a trans hux fic and this is just a kind of short warm up i guess idek i hope its okay

“God, that was fucking good.”

Hux panted as he pulled off of Kylo and rolled over onto the bed. He was covered in a layer of sweat and he could feel Kylo’s cum drip a bit out of his cunt. His muscles felt loose and his heart rate was slowly coming down. All he wanted was a shower and to curl up in bed beneath the comforter.

“A good fucking,” Kylo said, rolling onto his side to face him. He idly traced his fingers over a scar beneath one of Hux’s pecs.

A shiver wracked Hux’s spine and he sat up, immediately pushing away Kylo’s hand. 

“You should go now.”

Kylo watched Hux stand and reach for his briefs, his brows knitted together. He cleared his throat. “I can’t stay?”

“I think it’s best you go back to your room.”

“I made you come three times to my one; please, Hux. Take pity on me.”

Hux shrugged and walked to the window before opening it. Lighting a cigarette, he murmured, “I can’t help it that I can orgasm multiple times.” 

Kylo didn’t say a word but Hux knew he was watching him. Probably pouting. He inhaled deeply, the orange glow of the cigarette head the only light in the room save for what filtered in from the lights outside. The night air was refreshing until he exhaled. 

Eventually the bed creaked and Hux could hear Kylo moving about to pick up his things. He heard the snap of his waistband, the turning of the doorknob, and then the click of the door. 

Hux sighed and took one last drag before stamping the cigarette out. He might just skip the shower and go straight to bed.

***

“ _Fuck,_ yes - right there. Right there, that’s - _fuck!_ ”

Hux moaned and arched his back as he came. Kylo was still thrusting up into him, his fingertips digging into Hux’s hips. It took another minute or so before he swore and finally went still; Hux felt his cock throb inside of him.

Pushing Kylo’s hands from his sides he slipped off and moved to the edge of the bed. He could still feel Kylo’s body heat behind him, but he was out of reach from any attempts at post sex stroking or cuddling.

The bed creaked as Kylo shifted. “So.…”

“So?”

“Can I stay?” His tone was so hopeful.

“Why?”

“Because I want to sleep with you...?”

“Is fucking not enough?”

Kylo made a distressed sound before sliding off the bed to stand in front of Hux. His hands were clenching on and off at his sides. 

“I can’t do this, Hux.”

“Do what?” He was itching to reach for a cigarette. 

“Just fuck and leave. I can’t - I can’t just detach myself like that. I don’t want to fuck and leave, I want to fuck and stay and sleep with you, in your bed, for the night.”

“I suppose you want to take me out for breakfast and buy me coffee and sweets as well. Maybe hold my hand and walk me to my classes.”

Kylo’s hands finally settled on clenching into fists. “Maybe.”

Hux stood and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re stress relief. You’ve got a big dick and large hands, and an obscene tongue to match the rest of your obscene body. That’s why I invite you here - to put your obscene body to use and fuck me until I can't think straight; also known as my stress relief. We both always orgasm, so it’s a win-win situation, really.”

He finally moved to the dresser and yanked open the drawer. After some digging around under some clothes he pulled out the pack of cigarettes. He was getting close to finishing it off, and he’d only just bought it two days before. 

Kylo was silent as he lit the cigarette. The window wasn’t open, and Hux knew he would most likely get called out the next morning. He didn’t care. If getting fucked didn’t do the job of taking off his edge, nicotine did.

“Find someone else to get your relief from then,” was all Kylo said before leaving. 

Hux had only taken two drags before stamping the cigarette out. He felt his throat tighten and buried his face in his hands. 

***

Mitaka was trying, Hux knew he was. But it wasn’t the same. 

He was on his hands and knees with the man plastered against him as he fucked him from behind. Hux didn’t mind anal sex, and Mitaka was making an effort to rub him off at the same time, his fingers fumbling around Hux’s dick out of sync with his thrusts. 

Hux tried to imagine it was Kylo. Mitaka was pale and had dark hair like him, but his was cut short and it wasn’t any fun to tangle his hands in. He had a decent cock, but Kylo was larger in both girth and length. His hands were smaller as well, and he didn’t know how to get Hux off with them. 

When Mitaka choked out a moan and came, Hux barely moved. His cheek was pressed into the pillow and he tried to tell himself it was fucking good. _A good fucking._

He hadn’t come at all. Mitaka just pulled out, tried to kiss him, and then left. He hadn’t tried to ask to stay, or attempt any kind of gentle touch. 

Hux tried not to think about how he wanted to imagine it was Kylo.

***

Kylo was in the dining hall when Hux finally found him, with a textbook open to one side and a sad little bowl of...something...on the other. Hux gripped one strap of his bag before walking over, feeling that familiar tightening of his throat. 

“Kylo.”

He didn’t bother turning his head, just flicked his gaze up for a moment before looking back down at his text.

“I wanted to apologize.” Still no response. “I...was wondering if we could talk. Privately, of course.”

Kylo finally sighed and leaned back in his seat. “What exactly is there to talk about? We obviously want different things. You made that pretty clear.”

Hux swallowed. “That’s what I want to talk about. Privately.”

After several moments Kylo just nodded and stood, packing the textbook into his bag. He scraped out what was in the bowl into the garbage and started to leave. Hux jogged to catch up.

The sun was setting and the temperature was beginning to drop. It was chilly to begin with, and Hux half wished he had brought a sweater. He held his arms closer to himself where they crossed over his chest.

“Your room or mine?” When Kylo spoke his breath evidenced itself as a small cloud against the fading pink sky.

“Mine, if you don’t mind.”

They were silent the rest of the way. Hux realized he hadn’t been to Kylo’s room yet, despite the number of times they’d been together. Kylo had offered, saying it would be a “change of scenery.” Hux had always refused. 

When they reached Hux’s dorm Kylo threw his bag on the ground and sat on the bed, hands folded in his lap.

“So?”

Hux wrung his hands. “I feel like I owe you an apology.”

“Yeah, I’d say you do.”

“Well, I apologize.”

“For what? Using me as a fuck toy? As a human stress ball?”

Hux wanted a cigarette already. “Yes. I feel that I owe you an explanation as well. As to why I...used you.”

Kylo’s gaze followed Hux as he sat beside him on the edge of the bed. 

“I, as you know, am trans,” he began.

“I noticed. And if I recall I told you that that didn’t change things.”

“I recall that as well.” He rubbed at his forearm, trying not to dig his nails into his skin. “And I just...I dunno, I suppose the most simple way to put this is that I was scared.”

When he glanced at Kylo he saw his brows furrowed.

“Scared?”

“I didn’t want to be attached. It’s not easy, finding people who accept and want to be with me. I didn’t want to get attached to you and have you end up leaving right then, and I didn’t want you to get attached only to grow disappointed with me because I’m...lacking certain parts.”

He could feel his throat beginning to get tight again; it was getting harder to speak without it aching.

“So you thought it would just be easier to have a fuck-and-leave kind of thing.”

“Yes.” He only just managed to choke it out. He could feel his eyes getting glassy.

“But...you actually do want me to stay. And take you to breakfast and buy you coffee and sweets. And maybe hold your hand and walk you to your classes.”

Tears had started to flow freely down Hux’s cheeks, and he could only nod. He felt ridiculous crying in front of Kylo, after how he managed to keep himself distant for as long as he had. He was sure he looked like an absolute mess.

When Kylo leaned over and pulled Hux into a kiss he didn’t hesitate to reciprocate it. He wanted so badly to be held and kissed, knowing that everything was fine and he was fine. 

“I’m so sorry I was an asshole,” he choked out. Kylo’s hand was hot against his cheek. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away; I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

Kylo shook his head. “I understand. Don’t worry about it. Besides, I like using my _obscene_ body to bring you pleasure.”

Hux gasped when Kylo pushed him back, hands immediately going to undo and pull down his pants and briefs. He wasn’t wet at all, but as soon as he felt Kylo’s tongue lick a stripe between his folds he moaned, one hand reaching down to tangle in his hair.

Kylo’s tongue was hot and thick, and Hux felt the stretch when it pushed into his cunt. His thighs clenched and his hips lifted off the bed as he arched, unable to stop himself from groaning when two of Kylo’s fingers began to rub at his dick. Every time he ghosted over the tip and pushed his tongue in Hux felt himself shudder, with the hand in Kylo’s hair roughly keeping him place or pulling him away so he could control the wet slide of his tongue.

He knew he was going to come any minute when he felt Kylo pull out and switch the actions: lickeing and sucking at Hux’s dick and slipping two thick fingers inside of him. 

“Your parts are just fine, Hux.” His fingers curled against his inner walls, and Hux felt him smile against him when he clenched. 

Kylo had a broad tongue, and every time he licked from between his folds up to his dick Hux couldn’t help but keen and tighten his grip in his hair. When Kylo hummed and grazed the swollen head with his teeth Hux finally came, stifling his cry by biting the skin of his free hand. Kylo felt the shudder through Hux’s pelvic region and continued to lick at the over sensitive tip, reaching down with his free hand to palm at himself through his jeans.

As Hux came down from the orgasm Kylo worked at shucking off his own clothes until he was naked from the waist down. He pumped his cock several times with one hand and slipped two fingers back into Hux, who shivered and clenched down around them; as overly sensitive as he was it felt divine. When he pulled back out they were covered in fresh slick. He grinned and pressed his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean as Hux watched with wide eyes, his cheeks a mottled pink.

“Ready?”

Kylo expected Hux to sit up and push him back so that he could ride him as he usually did. Instead, Hux simply dropped open his knees, never breaking eye contact. They had only fucked facing each other twice, _maybe_ three times before. 

Kylo crawled up until he was right over Hux, his hands planted firmly on either side of him. He took a moment to line himself up before pushing in, moaning at the heat. Hux was loose and took him fairly easily, though there was still enough of a stretch that he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Hux,” he panted as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. “You’re not disappointing at all. Even when you...fucking kicked me out each time.”

Hux had wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist, his body bouncing with each thrust. Tears slipped down his cheeks every now and again, but Kylo leaned in and licked at them before moving to lick into Hux’s mouth. Hux could taste himself on Kylo’s tongue, felt himself shiver at the thought that it had been in him just minutes before.

Kylo kept himself propped up on one hand while the other slipped beneath Hux’s shirt and squeezed at his soft belly. His abdominal muscles jerked at the touch and he moaned, arching his back up into the touch. Kylo’s hand moved on and slid up his side before sliding back to rest on one pec. He thumbed over and pinched the nipple, smiling into Hux’s mouth when he felt Hux clench around him at the contact.

Kylo’s thrusts were coming at an uneven rate now, his hips bucking somewhat erratically against Hux. The hand under Hux’s shirt slipped out and went back to trying to keep him from dropping all of his weight down.

“Fuck, Hux-”

He clenched around Kylo one last time before he felt him finish, his hips going still. Hux let out a breathy moan before he followed suit, back arching up off of the bed as he felt the second wave of pleasure course through him.

Kylo was still slumped over Hux, his arms shaking as he supported his weight on his elbows. He pulled out once he’d softened, and moved to lie next to Hux.

“So….”

“Please stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! come hmu @[ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> also just to be clear when hux talks about how he's "lacking certain parts" i am in no way trying to say you can't be a trans man if you havent had bottom surgery that's not what that meant. basically what he's saying is that he doesnt want someone to come along who DOES think that you Have to have bottom surgery to be a man; he's afraid that they'll see he hasn't had surgery and want to leave because of that. i just wanted to clear that up and i hope i worded that right


End file.
